Goode High School Of The Arts
by Whatkeptmewriting
Summary: Percy, Nico,and Thaila are in a band named The Demigods, but there whole world stops when there moms and dads agree they shouldn't go on tour and they should go to HIGH SCHOOL. Yay! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON , SADLY.:(
1. Chapter 1

Hello!I am a M, I am not going to give my feel name. But I like writing and I love Percy Jackson and alot more stuff. Now this story will have alot of muisc like My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, and I hope you all enjoy and (e.i. I am from the south so I may be saying y'all though out this story).

Chapter 1- Why Do We Have To Go To School?! ( I don't own the Percy Jackson)

Percy's Pov.  
We, Thalia, Nico, and I,walked into the classroom with our heads down and hoping no one would notice us, while we were walking to the back of the we got there we sat there for a little while until a girl came up to us and stood there and look at us like we were going to magically disappear. Then, I looked at Thalia and she looked at the girl with disgust. This girl looked at us like she was the boss of this school and this exact Thalia said,"Is there something on my face?'

"Yes because you all are in my seat," She says and the bell rings and the teacher walked in and saw this girl still standing in front of us waiting this table.

"Hi class, hmmm... Rachel, girls why are you all still standing the bell has ranged?" the teacher asked and the girl started to turn around while her posey still looked at us.

"Will , they new kids are in my seats,'' Rachel ,I think said.

"Will that is why we have other seats ladies, and please go find them," she said and look at the other seats.

Then they looked back at us and then snapped there head to the seats the teacher picked. " , this is not fair why do we have to seat by the dinky nerd," Rachel says and pick to the nerdy looking boy sitting there at the table by himself.  
"Rachel, that is very inappropriate to say to someone and please leave the classroom and go the principle office," Mrs. Roger says to Rachel and point at the door and she stomped out of the room.  
"Okay, class, now that is over with. We to re-welcome our new students please introduce yourselves," Mrs. Rodger's says and points at us and we look up and she gives a shocked face when she saw us.  
"Oh My Goodness, YOU'RE THE DEMIGODS! AHHHHH!" a girl scream and starts running up to us with a group and Thalia, Nico, and I ran out of the room,in the speed of lighting.

While running to the bathrooms Nico and I ran in the girl's bathroom with Thalia and Thalia looked at and said," Will we are lucky nobody would think you two would come in here."

After, a while Thalia peek out into the hallway and she says," All clear."and she walks out. Then we walked out and didn't get mod. So we caught up to Thalia and she said,"We should be going to third hour."

"Wait. We missed just about 2 hours of class?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay. You two come on before we are really later for third hour and after third hour is lunch," she said and lead us to the classroom. When we got there we got a stinky look from the teacher.

He said," So now you three want to show up to my class just because your famous it doesn't give you to miss anybody class. Will now I got that out welcome to my class I am Mr. Taylor, your social studies teacher please find a seat."

Once,we found a seat, he got back to the what he was talking about before we came in and interrupted. He was talking about greek gods and other stuff.

Then he said," Let's talk to our new students. Y'all's band name is called The Demigods, do you all know the meaning of a demigod?"

"Yes, we do. A demigod is a child born half-god and half-human." Thalia says because she is the smartest out all of us.

"Okay, good. I thought you all just named that because it sounds good. So you may seat down, Thalia?" He askes her name.

"Yes, I am Thalia," she says and seat down.

"Okay, thank you. So let's move on."

lunch

When we walked into the lunchroom everyone went quiet and we got our lunch and we looked around and that girl from Mrs. Rodgers class came up to us and said," Hey sorry for this morning I didn't know who y'all are and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my group?"

"No thanks we will go sit at that table over there with those people who are not ass holes," I say and we walk over to that table in the corner.

We walked up and Thalia asks," Can we sit wit- Wait Annabth?! Jason?!"

"Omg, Thalia! I haven't seen you since Jason saw you!" This girl with blonde hair with princess curls named Annabeth.

"Sis, Perc, Nico! I didn't know you guys were coming to this school!" Jason say with surprise. Also, my cousin had his arm wrapped around a girl." Oh, yeah. I have a girlfriend." He says and points at the girl.

She says," Hi my name is Piper."

"Hi," we all say at the same time and she smiles. So after that we say down and started eating our food. But after a while that Rachel girl came on the stage.  
She says," Hey everyone! Today we got some new students and they are actually very talented and as a thing we do to newcomers, they have to do a song for everyone. So give them a round of applause for The Demigods!" And we look back at Annabeth and she nodded.

So we got up and got on stage and I said," We should do Take Me To Church by Hozier." And they nodded and went got to their places. "Okay, we are going to do Take Me To Church by Hozier," I say in the microphone.

Take Me To Church by Hozier

Percy

My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner

If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week

"We were born sick" you heard them say it

My church offers no absolutes She tells me "Worship in the bedroom"  
The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you

I was born sick But I love it Command me to be well Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.

[Chorus 2x:]  
Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life

If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the Goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice

Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Something meaty for the main course That's a fine-looking high horse What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful

That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work

[Chorus 2x:]  
Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life

No masters or kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen.

[Chorus 2x:]  
Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life

When we finished everyone clapped and I look over at our table where we were sitting and I looked at Annabeth and though 'I think I am in love'...

Okay, tell me how yall feel about this and some song suggestions. Thx, 4 reading and love yall. See yall next time. Bye!  
-M 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Only Exception (Also I don't own Percy Jackson)

Recap: When we finished everyone clapped and I look over at our table where we were sitting and I looked at Annabeth and though 'I think I am in love'...

Percy Pov.

After all of the applause,we were walking to our table then Rachel got back on the stage and said," Will wasn't that great, I think we deserve more how about it?"

Then I look at Thalia, and Nico, but I looked at Thalia really hard and then we nodded and got our instrument and I started the cords of the song of a song from Paramore called The Only Exception.

We were about start and Thalia say," We are now sing 'The Only Exception' by Paramore." and we started.

(The Only Exception By Paramore)

Thalia

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched As he tried to reassemble it.  
And my momma swore That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.  
But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself That I'm content with loneliness.  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk.  
Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.  
You are the only exception. [4x]  
You are the only exception. [4x]  
And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

Annabeth's Pov.

Wow! Percy was looking at me when he was playing guitar. I was looking back and I think I like him, he is cute, but because he is famous and girls char after him. So he maybe a dirt bag, so I have to get know him.

Percy's Pov.

We got off the stage and went to the table and more people were there. Then Jason says," Okay, you guys know my cousins but yall introduce your selfs."

"Okay, I'll go first I'm Grover," Grover said.

"Hmmm, I'm his girlfriend, Juniper," Juniper said.

"I'm Selina and it's so cool to meet you all," Selina says.

"I'm Selina boyfriend Charles but you can call me Beck," Beck says.

"Hey Punks, I'm Clarisse," Clarisse says.

"I'm Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend," Chris says. Wow that's one wired couple.

"I'm Connor," Connor says then his twin says,"I'm Travis!"

" Last but not the least, I'm Katie," Katie said and smiled.

"Will it's nice to meet yall and I can finally meet all my brothers friends and I think we will get a along pretty will," Thaila says and looked at us after she said this and Nico and I nodded in agreement.

Then the bell ringed and everyone hurried out and we looked at our schedule and I had PE next and Nico said he had the same thing and Thaila said she had science next so, we split up and Nico and I went to the Gym and Thaila followed Jason and went to the science classroom.

When me and Nico made it in the gym , we went to the coaches and I say," Hi, we are new here and we need the PE clothes."

"Okay, what sizes?" The coach asked and then we told him our sizes. After a while he goes into a closet and grab our clothes and then gave us one index card. Then, he says," The index cards are you twos lockers and your combinations, okay?" And we nod and head to the locker room.

Once, we found our lockers, Nico and I's lockers are right by each others. So we high fives each other and started to open our lockers and get ready.

After PE

Wow! That was kind of fun. I mean, poor Nico he didn't have much fun because today in PE we played dodgeball and will lets just say he didn't stay in long. But I stayed in for all the games and I loved it.

So we were walking back to the locker room and I was talking to Nico and then I noticed that there was a flyer saying the try outs for the Swim team is Monday. So I looked at Nico and said," You know what I'm try out for the swim team."

"Totally you should because you can hold you breath for more than 30 second and your a fast swimmer," Nico says and we walked in the locker room.

Once, we got dressed and grade where we meet up with Thaila, Jason and Piper, Annabeth. When we got to Thaila's locker she sees us and ask us," How was PE? And what you two have next?"

"PE was awesome and I'm going to try out for the swim team. Nico on the other hand I can't say he liked it that much," I say and they all started laughing and Nico crowed at me.

Then came 7th hour oh how fun...

Thx! 4 reading dis story and I'm happy people are enjoying it and I'm sorry dis chapter is short but I happy u like it! Bye ㈵6㈳2  
-m㇬0 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Weekend Sleepover? ( I don't Percy Jackson)**

_Recap:Then came 7th hour oh how fun..._

**Percy Pov.**

Then came 7th hour oh how fun, and then I looked at my schedule and I saw it advance music and I was so happy. Then, I looked at Thalia and Nico and the nodded and then I ask Annabeth," Do you all have advanced music?"

"I do, and everyone else expected Piper, and Katie," Annabeth say and we started walking towards the advance music we got there, all we heard was whispers, and we found a seat.

Then, the teacher walked in and everyone quieted down and she was walking to her desk and calling out for attendance and then she got to Nico name and she looked up to see it's true and she saw an stumbled over the next persons name. Then, she called out Thalia name and she looked up and she looked shocked again. Finally when she got to my name she was at her desk and she had to look up from her seat and started smiling and finished every ones names.

Then, she stood and said," Hello, class today we have some new students, and everyone know whats the tradition is. But for every new student or students in this class the have to sing a song for the class." and she looked directly towards us.

"So new students come sing us a song you can use any instruments," she says and point towards the instruments and we nod.

We get on stage and we get a circle huddle thing and I say," I know a song we can do, See You Again." and they nod. " Also, I think we need 2 more people."

Then, Thalia gets out of the huddle and ask the teacher and she nods. After, Thalia got the okay, she goes to Jason and Annabeth. Then, they get up and come on stage.

Annabeth ask," What song are we doing?And what do you all need us to play?"

"Okay , we are doing See You Again. Jason we need you to take drums and Annabeth the Violin ," I say and they go to what they need to go to.

I got to the piano and said in the mic," We are sing See You Again."

**(See You Again- Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth)**

_Percy, _**Nico,**_**All**_

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

**Damn, who knew?**

**All the planes we flew**

**Good things we've been through**

**That I'll be standing right here talking to you**

**'Bout another path**

**I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

**But something told me that it wouldn't last**

**Had to switch up**

**Look at things different, see the bigger picture**

**Those were the days**

**Hard work forever pays**

**Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)**

**Uh**

**How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

**Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

**And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again _**(I see you again)**

_We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began _**(you know we started)**

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again _**(let me tell you)**

_When I see you again_

_**(Aah oh, aah oh**_

_**Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**{Yeah}**_

**First you both go out your way**

**And the vibe is feeling strong**

**And what's small turn to a friendship**

**A friendship turn to a bond**

**And that bond will never be broken**

**And the love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)**

**And when brotherhood come first**

**Then the line will never be crossed**

**Established it on our own**

**When that line had to be drawn**

**And that line is what we reach**

**So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)**

**How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

**Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

**And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

_So let the light guide your way, yeah_

_Hold every memory as you go_

_And every road you take will always lead you home, home_

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

_**(Aah oh)**_

_**{Uh}**_

_**(Aah oh)**_

_**{Yeah}**_

_**(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**{Ya, ya}**_

_When I see you again_

_**{Uh}**_

_See you again_

_**(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**{Yeah, yeah, uha}**_

_When I see you again_

After, we finished everyone started to clap and we all bowed and got off of the stage with smiles on our faces. This is why I love performing. I like the feel of people enjoying is making music.

When we got to our seats, everyone around us was saying great job. After, a little bit, the teacher got back on the stage and she says," Wow! That was great. We are expecting you all to perform at the talent show." And she smiled at us again.

Then Thalia says," Sure we don't mind." and everyone starts to clap.

Then class really started for really.

**After School**

When we got out of 7th hour I told Annabeth to tell everyone to meet us by the stair case and she nodded and went to her locker.

Once, everyone finished at there lockers they meet us by the stair case and I said," Because it's Friday, we were wondering if y'all want to spend the weekend by us? At our house?"

They all look at each other and all nodded to themselves. Then Annabeth says," Yes, we will spend the week but we will all go get some clothes and we will go to your house. Okay?"

"Okay, we will be waiting. Oh make sure you all bring your swim suits," I say and they all nod. Then Annabeth added us to there group chat and I texted our address. Then we all left.

This is going to be interesting…

**Thx 4 reading and I hope you all enjoy and vote and comment. **

**-m**㇬0


End file.
